quedar atrapados en la mansión(una historia de jojos)
by mari lowemode987
Summary: es la primera historia de jojos sobre todo de la 5 parte,esto es un au por lo que algunos personajes incluso villanos muertos están vivos,va así nuestro tendrá que ir a Egipto a buscar algunos objetos valiosos para enviar a japón para investigación paranormal sin saber de las consecuencias que vendrán.


hola gente es mi primer fanfic de jojos sobre algo de terror en la mansión de dio y su cercanía con giorno espero les es una historia alternativa donde existen personajes no están muertos por lo tanto la historia cambia el final donde derrotan a diavolo, eso incluye subordinados del villano que escapan de la muerte ahora si comienzo.

Han pasado 4 meses desde la derrota de Diavolo, enviando al hospital psiquiátrico poco después escapó rápidamente junto con sus subordinados que sobrevivieron.

Con nuestros amigos buenos como todos saben, giorno se convierte en el jefe de pasión en compañía de sus compañeros, fugo, narancia, Bruno y abbacchio limpiando su ciudad libre de drogas a su manera, todo iba bien después de todo.

Hasta este día que recibió una llamada;

?: señor Giovanna tiene una llamada para ti

Giorno: enserio ... gracias ... puede retirarse

?: si ... claro ... * se va muy tranquilo *

Giorno: bueno ... ¿quién habla?

?: hola ... me recuerda soy Koichi ... el que me robaste la maleta

Giorno: oh ... tu eres el chico el que te robe la primera vez ... como conseguiste el número de teléfono?

Koichi: eso no es lo importante ... verás el señor jotaro me mandó a decirte algo importante

Giorno: que enserio ... solo dime por favor ... antes que venga narancia a oir y decir todo ... rápido

Koichi: bueno ahí voy ... necesita que tú vayas a Egipto hacia la mansión donde vivía tu padre dio ... a recoger objetos valiosos y enviar hacia Japón como investigación paranormal ... ¿puedes ir de acuerdo?

Giorno: * esta pensando sobre su padre sintiendo esa sensación * ... de acuerdo ... lo haré entonces ... por lo tanto gracias ... mantente informado cuando sea necesario ...

Koichi: claro ... espero que la información te ayude adiós

El cuelga el teléfono para salir para informarle a sus integrantes sobre esto, apenas iba a abrir la puerta y viola narancia y fugo estaban escuchando toda la conversación;

Giorno: que ... me escucharon ... es privado ...

Fugo: lo sentimos ... es solo que escuchamos sobre un viaje hacia Egipto ... no es así ...

Narancia: si ... los objetos valiosos eran ... son importantes ...?

Bruno: oigan déjalo en paz ... ya saben que su caso es privado * este dado mientras se acerca hacia ellos * dime ... alguien te mando a Egipto..solo quiero saber ...

Giorno: pues ... bueno ...

Abbacchio: oh vamos ... es su asunto suyo ... no es interesante ...

Bruno: ¿necesitas que te acompañemos a tu viaje?

Giorno: oh ... está bien ... si tú lo dices ... * diciendo poco aliviado ante eso *

Pocos días más tarde el y compañía irán al aeropuerto para luego subir al avión donde se dirige hacia Egipto, mientras dirigen hacia allá ellos platicando cosas sin importancia;

Narancia: oye error sabes una historia de terror sobre una mansión embrujada

Mista: eh no ... por qué lo preguntas ...

Narancia: la historia cuenta que..en la que vivía ahí estaría maldita de por vida lo que realmente estaría en qué eran los sirvientes que ya no están pero sobre todo el jefe que murió en cualquier lugar sin embargo aterroriza la gente que intenta vivir allí. ..

Mista: ahí cállate ... ehh ... me pones muy nervioso!

Abbacchio: quieren callarse de una vez estoy tratando de dormir ... idiotas ...!

Bruno: tranquilo ... no te presiones ...

Giorno: (por qué tengo está sensación ... siento un aura rara) ... cielos ... estaremos bien ... solo recolectamos algunos objetos y nos vamos bien ...

Fugo: estás bien giorno ...?

Giorno: ... si estoy bien ... solo estoy cansado es todo

Pocas horas después llegaron a su destino, muy tranquilo este lugar, primero tuvimos ciertos lugares y un largo, etc. Ahora a lo iban a buscar la mansión de dio de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto en Italia ciertas personas que ahora ya saben a dónde fueron giorno y compañía;

?: ... hey ... ya se a donde fueron ...

?: oh enserio ... donde ...

?: ... a Egipto ... a buscar objetos valiosos ...

?: oh qué bien ... bien ... diez cubos de azúcar ...

?: genial ... así buscaremos a ellos ... verdad?

?: claro ... nuestro jefe quería venganza contra ellos por quedar fuera * le dice mientras toma la mano a su compañero *

?: ohh ... emm ... genial ... jeje ... mi jefe estará orgulloso ... lo haremos bien ... jejeje

?: nosotros iremos a Egipto por nuestra venganza ... jajajaja ..

Y ahora que viene el doble problema hacia nuestros amigos, podemos esperar el siguiente episodio para les guste esta historia.


End file.
